


Some of Us Must Wake Up

by Ludella



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps there's the thought that "If I had known" or "If any of us knew" it may have been different. But for the moment, it's time to wake up. To deal with the emotions that were buried quickly in panic, and struggle with letting them die again. Not as many of us are left, but we have to do something with the breath we have. [A secret-santa gift for destroygendoikari on tumblr. Major end game spoilers. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of Us Must Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for destroygendoikari from a tumblr Secret-Santa event! This had been rushed because of time, but I enjoyed writing this as much as giving it! I hope everyone had a happy holiday season this year.

“You really don’t think he’ll wake up, do you?”

The others all looked over to Hinata as he spoke, their faces unable to fall any further than they already had. Five of them… that’s all who was left, now. They had begun the project with thrice as many people, only to come out now with so few. No one could bring themselves to open any of the cases their friends laid in. It was enough to simply look at them.

The boy they could only assume to be Hinata from his voice loomed over the pod directly next to the one he had just risen from, back turned to the rest as they were lined up at the end. His long, messy brown hair distorted his silhouette into a frightening image from behind, and the other four students, the survivors, would be lying to say they were not afraid of it. After all, they had escaped based on that one question; Kamukura Izuru, or Hinata Hajime? Despite the answer he had given, they could only recognize the former from his appearance.

No one gave an answer to his question, but soon they followed to his side to stare down into the foggy glass.

“They look like they’re sleeping,” Owari whispered after a few moments, though she spoke with her eyes cast down away from her friends’ faces. Once again, no reply was met.

The time they had in the game had been rushed, urged by each other and Monobear to make light of everything so that they could carry on with the game. They’d been forced at that time to give very little time to the friends they’d made and lost, and now, where they had all the time in the world, nobody knew what to do. It felt strange, only now being able to take the time to pay respects and grieve, even though they had already forced themselves to accept what happened. Skipping stages in the process of mourning, perhaps. There weren’t any words to exchange, as if they were afraid their feelings were either exactly the same or radically different.

One by one, they dispersed from Hinata’s side once again, seeing as he had made no effort to delve further on what little he had said since awakening. It wasn’t like they could offer any comfort, not when it could be taken as hypocritical at this point. Each of them wandered back to their respective companions in particular, now; Sonia and Souda to Gundam, Kuzuryuu to Peko, and Owari to Nidai. None spent as much time at Hanamura, Saionji, or Koizumi’s stations, though each made sure to pass with regretful glances.

Yet since he first stood, Hinata not once left the side of the one death he’d regretted the most. The one that had been no murder at all, and with no intention of escape and safety at all--only for the sake of the other’s hope. Had it been avoided, had he done something different… perhaps they could have been able to wake six students instead. Could have been able to wake Komaeda from peaceful sleep that didn’t suit him at all. Not even upon their first meeting and impressions on the island did such an expression fit Komaeda as he knew him; even then, something clumsier, something messier or anything would do better. When he came across his true nature, it only helped the speculation grow.

But here, as he was now, Komaeda appeared, quite frankly, _perfect_. Laying on his back, arms folded neatly over his abdomen, legs together and his face set forward, he’d be unable to even tell it was him if not for his face and arm. There was no smug tilt of his head to peer down at others over his nose, and definitely no friendly or chaotic smile at his mouth. No sweat running down his face, no messy clothes, no dirt, no blood--the entire scene simply disturbed him. The others had all been laid out the same, he could tell from the small glance he had taken at them from when he first sat up, all perfectly laid out and in their places.

From behind, Hinata could faintly hear a muffled sob. From the tone alone, he could tell that it was Sonia, followed by a few slow footsteps as he assumed Souda moved to comfort her.

“It’s so cruel,” she whimpered, enough for all but Hinata to divert their attention to the princess now crumpled up on the floor. Weakly, she leaned against the sleeping chamber that held Gundam, fists weakly balled up on the sides of it. “He--they all died so cruelly, and yet now, that’s all…”

“I swore I’d never forget the image of their deaths,” Owari picked up right where she left off, her voice oddly quiet for her, “and like you said, you can’t tell at all. We were told that now their real causes of death were all this technical stuff, all the same.” She rubbed her hands up her arms, shaking her head as tears spilled out her eyes while speaking.

Finally, Hinata interrupted to speak again. “That’s how they died in their minds, however. Being skewered from below, hanged, melted, trampled, stabbed by hund--”

“Hey, we get it already, jackass!” Kuzuryuu erupted as he created the loudest noise they’d heard since rising. “We know how they died, we saw it all, you don’t need to go givin’ us an entire play-by-play of what happened back there!”

Silence fell over the room once again as they all quieted. Their grieving was interrupted not long after once again, though, as Souda moved from Sonia’s side where he’d been comforting her to the opposite side of the chamber. He received a few questioning looks from around the room as he kneeled down, and all expressions changed to ones of horror when he began lifting up the glass cover of the tank.

“ _Souda_!”

“We can’t just leave them here to rot, Sonia!” She winced in recoil as he snapped at her. Without any other protest stopping him, the top of the chamber was lifted with a hiss as the tightly pressured air escaped. “We can’t leave them here, it’d be even worse of us. None of them would want to be left here while we blubber over their glass.” While preaching, it was apparent Sonia had stopped listening to him, having gone even paler when she was face to face with the corpse she’d just been mourning over. She was touching Gundam’s body before Souda even finished talking and optimistically pressed two fingers to his throat before she simply deflated and fell on top of him, defeated.

The rest took to doing similarly, with Kuzuryuu being the next to release the lock on Peko’s case and making sure nobody was watching before checking her pulse as well. Finding nothing, his hand travelled to her face, obviously reminiscing old memories many of them didn’t have as deeply before he began removing the equipment she was hooked up to. Owari was much less discreet in her rushing to feel for any breathing from Nidai, turning her head away after.

Souda, in what they assumed was an act of strength, kept going. From Hanamura to Saionji to Koizumi, he opened each lid on his own with little problem, though he lingered all the same a few moments on each of their faces. The ritual took no more than ten minutes altogether, pulling up cases and taking off everyone’s equipment so that they seemed more like themselves. They’d returned to the silence they began in, exchanging glances more often than words as the solemn process continued, only allowing the wound to grow deeper and deeper with each cold, still face revealed.

That was, all but one.

Slowly, Kuzuryuu approached Hinata with the others behind him. The disheveled boy hadn’t moved once since they began opening the cases, not even to check what they were doing. With red eyes and a voice that feigned normality, Kuzuryuu stepped up to his side. “Hinata, we--”

“Kamukura Izuru disliked him,” he interjected with a strong, much louder voice, “and so did I, initially.” All eyes followed his to the one contraption that remained closed, never leaving the face beneath it. “But I thought--”

He paused.

“You thought… what?” Owari questioned him, though she made no move to approach him and further than Kuzuryuu was. Perhaps they were afraid he was still Izuru, he thought absentmindedly as he finally bent down to unlock the case.

With a loud hiss similar to the ones before it, the container was unlatched and propped up by his fingers. “...Hinata?” he heard Souda from behind and gave him no mind. Hinata gingerly opened the lid as far as it would go and only took a few seconds to go over the body in front of him before his fingers found themselves working at the wires and instruments on his skin.

“I thought… I thought that if things were different, and if we could’ve all left together--Or if none of this had happened and I stayed Hinata Hajime the entire time, that maybe, whatever it was he approached me with every day, ”

His hands hovered over his body when he was finished before slowly rising to his own shoulders, past them to feel his long hair.

“I could have returned it.”


End file.
